my balto loves
by SonicX224
Summary: when a guy makes a joke to himself about meeting the balto characters but still wanting to meet them honestly, he gets more than he bargains for. (basically my anthro loves but with balto characters instead of pokemon.)
1. chapter 1

(Author's Note: kinda got tired of waiting for an anthro Balto story, so i made one myself. and it will be the same concept as my anthro loves except that it's Balto characters instead of pokemon, there will be a couple of OCs, and only a few male characters will be gender swapped to female such as: Balto, Kodi, and Steele. but anyways, on with the story and if you don't like it, don't read it.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Balto.

Joey's P.O.V: my parents are gone since they died of old age, everyone's number comes up eventually as I have been told and I have retired from my job and my former boss that is one of my best friends told me that they will pay for my bills since I will be getting only food and won't be able to take care of myself. I have been watching a lot of Balto lately which was based on a true story, I thought it'd be nice to see them in my own time which is the winter time of 2017, I read a few Balto stories about what if Steele, Kodi, and Balto were female and all of the females were anthros as well. but I just chuckled saying: "if only that were to happen to me, but I doubt it will." before I went to sleep and little did I know that what I said: would come true, I woke up at 2am in the morning to see the anthro balto characters that I knew off the top of my head and one new character. but their breast size was a HHH-Cup and their breasts were producing milk, especially Aniu: who cuddled me up in her soft white fur that felt as soft as silk. she seemed the most interested in me when she got up in the bed with me and put my head on her soft breasts before I feel asleep, the others got in the bed with me and Aniu who is the most protective of me. morning came and I went to work on my old room right across from my new one so that the girls had a place to sleep, after night came my room was sweet smelling and I saw Aniu standing in front of me wagging her tail, madly blushing, and panting heavily which meant only one thing: heat. and I asked her: "are you sure that you want me Aniu? there's no turning back if you do." but she nodded, and I was pretty sure that she and the other girls can't get pregnant by me but I was not going rule it out. but after that, she couldn't wait any longer.

 **Lemon Begin**

Aniu slowly walked over to me and got me and undressed me and then she got on her hands and knees before lifting up her tail revealing her soaking wet pussy, I gave her the warning that it's painful for her first time but she nodded, and motioned me to enter which I did and she yelped which caused me to stop, but she nodded for me to continue, after thrusting for a few minutes: I entered and began to thrust in her womb before I cummed. I then pulled out of Aniu's pussy and she rolled over on to her back revealing her milk filled breasts to me and she pulled me down to them before I began to suck on her breasts, I began sucking on her left breast and drink her breast milk which squirted inside my mouth at first and she nuzzled me and after a few minutes I switched over to and started to suck on her right breast which caused Aniu to howl in pleasure before I let her right breast go.

 **Lemon End**

I got dressed back in my clothes and Aniu got back on my bed and stared at me lovingly and deeply, I hoped that she wouldn't leave me because I couldn't lose any more family that's for sure. and I told Aniu: "I've lost my family, I can't lose anyone else." and she shook her head as if saying: "you won't lose the girls, least of all me." and I hugged her deeply before I fell asleep in her fur, and my head on her breasts.

Read and Review, and I know that I have used My Anthro Loves's concept except that it's Balto characters instead of Pokémon and the first anthro Balto character story of it's kind that I am aware of and no flames ya bastards.


	2. chapter 2

(authors note: I got no complaints, so I will work on this more.)

Disclaimer: I do not own balto

Joey's P.O.V: I woke up on Aniu's breasts which caused her to wake up, and I got off of her breasts even though I wanted to suck on them and sleep on them more since they were extremely soft. Aniu then nuzzled me before going to do her normal activities, I didn't want her to leave, but she nuzzled me lovingly and assuring that she wouldn't leave which then relaxed me a great deal. I then saw Aleu who was massaging her large, over sensitive, lactating NNN-Cup breasts which were leaking her breast milk when I entered the living room. she then blushed after she noticed me staring at her breasts, she then got up and put my head against them before she nuzzled me, I then looked at her breasts before I looked into her eyes and saw her true beauty of her being a half husky/half wolf before she went to my room since I slept most of the day and it was almost night. once we entered my room: the room smelled sweet, and Aleu was panting heavily.

 **Lemon Begin:** I undressed myself once Aleu came close to me, she got on her hands and knees so that I could do her doggy style and I thrusted in her pussy after I entered it. finally when I entered and began thrusting in her womb, I cummed and she let me pull out of her and she rolled over on to her back and pulled me down to her. I began sucking on Aleu's breasts and drinking her breast milk. she began to nuzzle me as she breast feeds me her milk, and I kissed her on her muzzle and said: "I love you Aleu." and she nuzzled me as if she said: "I love you too.".

 **Lemon End:** I put my underwear on before I fell asleep on Aleu's NNN-Cup breasts which produce massive amounts of breast milk, she knew that I loved her as much as the other girls but she wanted to become the Alpha female of the group and she put her arms and tail around me before she fell asleep with me. she became very clingy at night, and held my head close to her breasts


	3. Chapter 3

(authors note: still no complaints)

Disclaimer: I don't own Balto

Joey's P.O.V: I woke up on Aleu's large milk filled breasts and she nuzzled me which made me happy, however I noticed that she is quite possessive as when I got close to Aniu: she yanked me back, put my head on her milk filled breasts, and snarled at Aniu. I asked her to calm down as I love all of them equally so she let me go, and I walked into what used to be my grandparent's room to find Jenna sitting on the bed pumping out her milk from her oversized and even more overly sensitive XXX-Cup breasts and she wagged her tail gently when she saw me, she then got up off the bed and walked over to me and pulled my head to her breasts. Jenna was the most womanly anthro other than Aleu and she blushed as I hugged her back, she knew that it was hard to live without a family so the anthros became my new one. I took a nap and Jenna held me against her soft fur, and she put my head on her soft milk filled breasts which felt like pillows. she let me breast feed if I wanted, I then told her: "your fur is so warm, and your breasts are so soft Jenna." which caused her to wag her tail and blush before nuzzling me and falling asleep with me. after a few hours: Jenna woke up and saw me on her chest listening to her heart beat, and she saw that the ceiling light was on so she got up and turned it off and the TV on before she put my head against her breasts and put her nipples in my mouth before squeezing them to get some of her breast milk in me and once that happened: she rubbed my throat and I began sucking on her breasts and drinking her milk before she went back to sleep as it was only 9:00am. while we were sleeping: Aleu came in the room and snuggled up to my back and pulled a blanket over the 3 of us and Jenna woke up temporarily and saw Aleu with us before she went back to sleep, I woke up sucking on Jenna's breasts and drinking her milk before I let go of her breasts and fell asleep on her chest while listening to her heart beat again. when dinner came we then woke up and ate some meatloaf which Jenna made, I sat between Jenna and Aleu which made both females put their milk filled breasts against my head though Aleu was more dominant than any of the girls period. I then entered my room to find it sweet smelling with Jenna sitting on my bed wagging her tail, I knew that she was in heat so I knew what she wanted.

 **Lemon Begin**

I got undressed and Jenna slowly walked up to me before getting on her hands and knees, I then entered her pussy causing Jenna to moan in pure pleasure. I began thrusting in her pussy for a few minutes before I entered into her womb, then I began thrusting in her womb for a few more minutes before we both had cummed together though I had cummed first. Jenna then pulled my head down to her breasts for me to start breast feeding. I began sucking on her left breast for a few minutes which made her milk gush into my mouth and down my throat and into my stomach before I switched off of her left breast and onto her right breast and drink more of Jenna's breast milk for a few more minutes before I let go of her.

 **Lemon End**

I got dressed back into my underwear and snuggled up to Jenna before I fell asleep with her, she put her arms and tail around me before pulling a comforter over us and put my head on her massive breasts before she too fell asleep.

read and review


End file.
